La Plaza
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Después de clase ella siempre va a la plaza. Es la primera vez que lo ve. Él le sonríe, y ella a él. *Oneshot*


**Ðιscℓαιмεя: **Los personajes de Naruto son creación es de Kishimoto senpai.

**Advεятεиcια:** SasorixSakura. AU o UA

* * *

**La Plaza**

…_Martes…_

Salí de clases en dirección a la plaza como lo hago todos martes y jueves, que son los días más pesados lleno de materia, y que los profesores nos hacen estudiar hasta las últimas.

Camino escuchando música gracias a mi mp3, que me relaja.

El sol es exquisito, puedo sentir como sus rayos acarician mi rostro. En absoluto molesta. Sus rayos son débiles.

Llego a la plaza y comienzo a buscar alguna banca disponible con ojos color esmeralda. Encuentro un sitio y camino hacia el. Me quito la mochila de mi espalda y la dejo a un lado de la banca para poder sentarme. Arreglo mi falda escolar para que no se vea mi ropa interior.

Respiro aire puro. Por fin dejo mi mente volar en alguna parte de mis mágicas imaginaciones. _Nunca más ayudaré a Naruto baka a resolver veinte problemas de matemáticas._ Dije dentro de mí, realmente es estresante.

Aun con mis audífonos dejando salir la música a mis oídos, veo como muchos niños se entretienen jugando a perseguirse del uno del otro. Ojala yo pudiera retroceder el tiempo, en un año más seré adulta y tendré trabajar. Qué envidia.

La brisa me hace remover mis rosados cabellos, molestando mi vista. Arreglo lo que ha desordenado con mi mano, pasándola por mi frente. Cuando me acomodo lo más posible, giro un poco mi cabeza y me pude dar cuenta que a mi lado, hay una banca un poco más alejada de donde estoy, y en esa banca está sentado un joven de cabello rojo, como si ardieran de llamas; me estaba mirando. Sin embargo cuando lo me fije en él, su mirada se desvió a otro lugar, disimulando que nada de esto ocurrió.

No le di mayor importancia.

Veo la hora en mi celular, tengo que regresar a casa.

De regreso, no pude dejar de pensar en él. Solo lo vi una vez y recuerdo su rostro por completo.

Él…

Es la primera vez que lo veo en estos lugares, debe ser nuevo por aquí. Siempre paso en la plaza y es la primera vez lo que veo… a él.

..._Miércoles…_

Me despedí rápido de mis amigas para ir a la plaza.

No sé porque, pero siento la curiosidad de verlo otra vez. De ver esos ojos caídos y a la vez penetrantes… quizás eso me dejó así.

Enciendo mi mp3.

Al llegar a la plaza, me fijo en él sin la necesidad de buscarlo. Menos mal que está de espalda y yo llegando por detrás. En seguida camine a sentarme en la misma banca de ayer. Los dos estamos en nuestros lugares como ayer.

Sin mirarlo, puedo sentir su vista posada en mi cuerpo, pero presiento que no es de mala manera, me refiero que me observa con descaro e imaginándose ese tipos de cosas pervertidas. Su mirada va acariciando mis piernas, subiendo de a poco, recorriendo mi falda, mi cuerpo por completo. Me siento extraña.

Lo miro de reojo sin que se cuenta.

Ahí está, mirándome.

De repente se pone de pie y se marcha.

Miro la hora y aun me falta algunos minutos para regresar a casa, si me voy ahora… pensaría que lo estoy siguiendo o algo por el estilo.

Espero.

Me levanto de la banca y me voy a casa.

_...Jueves…_

Una vez mas me dirijo a la plaza, la cual me costó. Ino me quería acompañar, pero le dije que prefería estar sola, para otra vez será.

Paso por el mismo camino para llegar a mi banca, eso suena de mi propiedad. La plaza es para todos. En fin…

…_No está. _Pensé. Bueno, no queda otra que quedarme, total, hoy es jueves y debo descansar después de un arduo día, en que los genios de Naruto y Sasuke, hayan explotado la sala en clase de química; lo de explotar, es una forma de decir.

Ya me había sentado. Encendí mi mp3 como todos los días cuando llego a este lugar. Me perdí en la nada misma, fijando mis esmeraldas en un árbol, en donde sus verdes hojas son agitadas sutilmente por la brisa. Y me quede pensativa; en donde puede estar. Tengo ganas de verlo.

Pasa media hora y no aparece.

El vientecillo desordena mi cabellera rosada. La ordeno… ahí está él, pensé no iba a venir. Y sin querer le miro fijamente. Se da cuenta y me sonríe tan leve, que fue tierno. Le devuelvo una sonrisa tímida y miro hacia otra parte. A mi norte.

Me puse nerviosa, y no entiendo por qué.

Lo vuelvo a mirar. Él me sonríe. Y yo también.

Decidida, le iba a dar una señal de saludo, pero en ese instante me llaman al celular. Es mi madre que me pide que llegue ahora a casa. Va salir y yo tengo que cuidarla hasta que regrese. Me levante de la banca, cojo mi mochila y me fui.

…_Viernes…_

Nuevamente en la plaza.

Ahora es como si fuese una obsesión de verlo.

Giro un poco mi cabeza para obsérvalo. En su rostro resalta una simple sonrisa, encantadora. Y yo le respondo algo vergonzosa. Él mira para todas partes, al parecer ver si hay mucha gente deambulando en la plaza, no hay mucha que digamos.

Mientras tanto, sus rojizos cabellos son removidos por culpa de la brisa. Se ve tan lindo junto con esos morrones ojos.

Me mira, y mueve su boca diciendo "hola".

Mis mejillas comienzan a colorarse y sentir como me arden. Bajo la vista. La subo al instante con dificultad. Luego con mi mano le respondo el saludo y a la vez muevo mis labios con un "hola".

Él procede a buscar algo en su bolso, –al parecer es universitario– ¿Qué será? Es un cuaderno y un lápiz. Escribe algo.

"_Eres muy linda"_

…oh dios, que vergüenza. No supe que hacer. Y él se da cuenta y me hace señas de mi mochila. Entendí que quiere que le escriba. Accedo. Abro mi mochila, saco mi cuaderno y un lápiz, y escribo mi respuesta.

"_Gracias"_

Nos sonreímos.

Se queda mirándome y pensando en que escribirme.

"_¿Solo eso?"_

Tomo mi lápiz y le respondo.

"_Tú también eres lindo"_

Fue lo único que se ocurrió.

"_Gracias"_

Bien, no supe que más escribirle y aparentemente el tampoco sabe. Me escribe algo.

"_¿Puedo sentarme contigo?"_

…esta vez me coloreé más de la cuenta. Tengo que pensar en una respuesta.

"_Bueno"_

No sé en qué estaba pensando, pero no tiene nada de malo conversar… con un extraño.

Guarda su cuaderno y lápiz, cosa que yo también hago. Se pone de pie y camina hacia mí.

Un escalofrió recorre mi espalda.

Se sienta a mi lado.

—Hola, ¿Cómo estás? —me encantó su voz. No tengo idea de lo que me pasa, pero es extraño.

—Bien, gracias. —arreglaba mi falta, sin mirarlo.

— ¿Eres de por aquí? —levante la mirada, si es una conversación, tengo que mirarle.

—Eh, sí. Siempre vengo a esta plaza después de clases. ¿Eres nuevo por estos lugares?

—Sí, llegue hace una semana.

—Por eso nunca te he visto. —dije en voz baja para mi misma, pero él logro oírme. —Eh…

—Parece que vienes todos los días.

—No, solo los martes y jueves, esos días son muy estresante, vengo para despejar mi mente.

—Martes y jueves. ¿Y el miércoles y hoy? —no supe que contestarle, pensará que soy una sicópata. —Qué no te de vergüenza, yo solo vine estos días para ver tu hermoso rostro y sé que tú igual.

—Tienes razón.

—Sasori. —no le entendí. —Me llamo Sasori, un gusto.

—_Sasori…_ —me quede pensando. Como su propio nombre lo dice, un escorpión que me va inyectando un extraño veneno a través de sus morrones ojos. —Me llamo Sakura.

—Hermoso nombre… viene con tu color de cabello. Flor de cerezo. —nos miramos. Me perdí en sus ojos, pero regrese a la realidad.

Observo la hora de mi celular. Rayos, me tengo que ir.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Me tengo que ir. Si quieres puedo llamar a casa y--pero Sasori me interrumpe.

— ¿Te parece si mañana nos juntamos?

—Eh… sí, por supuesto.

—Aquí mismo, en esta plaza.

—De acuerdo. —me puse de pie y tome mi mochila.

—Déjame acompañarte a casa. —también se levanta de la banca tomando su bolso.

—No te preocupes. —dije divertida. —Enserio.

—No tengo problemas, te puede pasar algo en el camino. —de verdad se está preocupando por mí. Eso habla de que es una buena persona. Y accedo a que me vaya a dejar a mi casa.

No hablamos mucho en el camino. Solo a que nos dedicamos, nuestros gustos y entre otras cosas.

Al llegar a mi casa, me dijo la hora en que nos juntáramos. Por último nos despedimos con beso en nuestras mejillas, cosa que nuevamente me puse nerviosa y algo más me sucedió, una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo. Sasori se fue y yo entre a casa.

…_Sábado…_

Me vestí de manera casual.

Ya voy rumbo a la plaza.

Estoy ansiosa de verlo.

Cuando llego… él no está. Lo busco con la mirada y no veo nada. A lo mejor llegará tarde. Camine al lugar donde hablamos por primera vez. Me senté.

Hay mucha gente paseando con sus familias.

Miro la hora y aun no llega.

_Sasori…_

Presiono mis puños sobre mis piernas. Sé que va llegar, tengo que ser positiva.

El día se va yendo, y el sol va perdiendo su tonalidad de calor, haciendo que sus rayos debilitaran sobre mi rostro.

_Sasori… ¿vendrás?_

La gente ya se iba de la plaza.

Una vez más miro la hora. Ya bastante tarde, será mejor que me vaya. De seguro lo veré el lunes y me dará una buena explicación.

Me levante de la banca. Di unos cuantos pasos hacia la banca donde él me observaba. Esta vacía. Recuerdo su rostro, su ardiente cabello, esos ojos que me cautivaron. Cierro los ojos.

—Perdón por no llegar a la hora. —su voz la escuche detrás de mí. Me voltee a verlo. —No acostumbro en dejar esperando a las personas, me salió un inconveniente a última hora, perdón el retraso.

—Descuida, por lo menos llegaste. —luego caminamos hacia la salida de la plaza. Me toma de la mano, y yo sorprendida lo miro. Mi corazón late con fuerza. Sasori me sonríe. Y seguimos la caminata.

Algo dentro de mí, me dice que algo bueno va pasar… y me doy cuenta de lo que estoy sintiendo este momento.

* * *

Mi segundo SasoSaku, uno más lindo que el anterior. ^-^

Al principio no supe cómo empezar, espero que haya quedado lindo. Esto pasa cuando una anda con la inspiración, y de repente me acorde una película de amor, pero no me acuerdo el nombre, tiene algo de parecido, en donde se escribieron para cada uno en los cuadernos.

¿Me dan review's como regalo de Navidad adelantado?

ByE!! ByE!!


End file.
